Shunichi Miyamoto
| Origin = Tokyo, Japan | Blood type = | Genre = Japanese Pop | Occupation = Singer, Voice Actor, Actor, Pianist | Years_active = 2003- present | Label = 2003-2007 Victor Entertainmnet 2008-present Tri-Arion | Associated_acts = | Influences = }} (born April 1, 1986) is a Japanese musical artist and voice actor. He is noted for having performed several songs for the anime adaptation of D.N.Angel. Biography Early Life and Music Interest Miyamoto started playing the piano at the age of four. Later, he enrolled to a vocal school around the same time he entered high school. 2002-2007 He made his singing debut with the single "Byakuya ~True Light~", opening theme song for the anime D.N.Angel. Upon the success of the anime, subsequent promotional concerts(mainly ones known as "DNAngel Unplugged")were organised, where he received further notice from the public. He was soon signed up by JVC music as a solo artist and started to release his own music. His first mini-album, Anges (meaning "angels" in French) contains many of the songs that were used in said anime, namely "Michishirube" and live versions of "Byakuya: True Light" and "Caged Bird". He was cast with the role of Shani Andras in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. However, it appears he has not done much voice-acting so far apart from this role and one or two minor roles in a few other anime including D.N.Angel. He has also started his very own internet radio called Miyasoba, which runs fortnightly. He covers a variety of things for each episode such as reading out letters/greetings he has received by post or email; previews of his new songs or some piano pieces he is still working on, as well as talking about what's new with his current life and plans. Miyamoto releases one album at least once a year, his latest CD 'Piano n Piano' was released in August 2007 and charted highly on the Japanese independent music charts. Miyamoto currently performs at live jazz, classical and other musical events across Japan (mostly at a concert hall called 恵比寿天窓 Switch - a popular place with many semi-professional musician, including Hoshino Michiru(AKB48)). 2008-present 2008 was a year full of changes for this young and rising musician: Sometime into 2008, Miyamoto signed to Tri-Arion (part of Alpmusic, which has been rumoured that it is actually his own music label ) and left Victor Entertainment - by own will, not taken off by Victor, presumably because wants to have more control over the type of music he creates. as a result, he decided to start fresh and changed his stage name to Shunn. His first single released under this new name is - 異邦人／桜咲くころ. Miyamoto currently performs at live jazz, classical and other musical events across Japan (mostly at a concert hall called 恵比寿天窓 Switch - a popular place with many semi-professional musician, including Hoshino Michiru(AKB48)). Discography Studio albums *2003: Anges *2005: For Someone Needs Love *2006: Talkin' Piano *2007: Piano'n Piano Singles *2003: "Byakuya ~True Light~" *2004: "Saigo No Kiss" *2005: "Eien" *2008: "Ihoujin/Sakura kukoro" Voice roles *Miyamoto (cameo) - D.N.Angel *Shani Andras - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED References External links * * Official website (Japanese) * Victor Entertainment website * Shunn's Official Blog (Japanese) Category:Japanese musicians Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:1986 births de:Shun’ichi Miyamoto ja:Shunn pl:Shun'ichi Miyamoto th:ชุนอิจิ มิยาโมโตะ zh:宮本駿一